


Yes, Gladdy Daddy

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom!Gladio, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “Let’s see…” you mutter. The black bag you snuck into the room earlier that day sat wedged between the bed and nightstand. You dump out the contents and smirk triumphantly to yourself. He won’t be forgetting this birthday, that’s for damn sure. You prepare yourself, touching up your makeup and fixing your hair just right. You glance at the clock; ten more minutes before Gladio comes… “Heh...comes…” you snicker to no one but yourself. Someone is having too much fun as it is…





	Yes, Gladdy Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypaalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/gifts).



> because SOMEONE has me stuck in Gladdy Daddy hell... being all good at writing and shit...
> 
> *^_^*

The last couple of weeks were not your favorite. Gladiolus wasn’t too happy about it either. Ever since His Highness’ wedding, Gladio had been absent from you and you swear to Six, if Noctis wasn’t royalty you’d heave one of your lover’s broadswords and smite the little bastard for keeping Gladio on round-the-clock guard duty. “Don’t worry about me, babe,” he said one night when he was at least permitted to shower at home, “It’ll be all over soon enough. Once Niflheim’s fallen, you and I will have so much time we’ll be sick of each other before you know it.”

 

“As if I could be,” you coo in his ear, inhaling that manly spiciness on him as he sits down, no doubt from the soap he swears attracted you to him in the first place. You nibble at his ear, hearing him groan blissfully. “There’s a really important day coming up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t you remember?” you stand up, dropping your pillow talk voice for a more stern one. Gladio’s eyes dart around the room as if the answer will magically manifest itself.

 

“Uhm...Happy anni-irth-mas?” he stuttered out with the blankest of blank looks.

 

“You forgot.”

 

“Well...forgot is…”

 

“An understatement.” He had ignored it.

 

“Is it…” Gladio hazarding a guess could actually be a hazard to the day in question if he actually forgot. “Our? Your?”

 

“Yours.” you say curtly.

 

“My…?”

 

“ _ Birthday _ , Gladiolus,” you finish for him, “Your birthday. How does someone forget their own birthday?”

 

“Oh, babe,” the King’s Shield gives you a smirk as he pulls you near, settling you on his lap. You fidget a little to get comfortable, stirring him up a bit under the towel draped around his waist. “You know I don’t make a big deal out of my birthday.”

 

“Well I do,” you say with a pout and adopting the baby talk that he somehow isn’t put off by, “I’m really glad you were born. Just for me. And I want to do something special for you, especially since you’ve been working... so  _ hard _ .”

 

Your lips brush along his ear. You hear him growling as your breath tickles the skin on his neck. “Mmm...speaking of hard…”

 

“Think the King would mind you being a tad late?”

 

______________________

 

The day comes to celebrate your lover’s birthday, whether he wanted to or not. You treated him to a somewhat romantic dinner (reminding yourself that it was  _ his _ birthday and taking him on this table would be wildly inappropriate), then gathered a few of his comrades to meet at his favorite bar, even King Noctis and Ignis, with Prompto snapping away with his camera. You ordered beer and wine for them, then slipped away after giving the more responsible one instructions to bring him to a specific hotel. “And don’t let him get carried away, Ignis,” you added, “I want his mind at least a little coherent when you bring him back. Eleven-thirty, ok?”

 

“I shall see to it that he does,” Ignis assured you with a tip of his wine glass to you, knowing that it would probably be all he drinks tonight. You give him a smile as you dash out to the hotel to prepare the rest of Gladio’s birthday surprise.

 

“Let’s see…” you mutter. The black bag you snuck into the room earlier that day sat wedged between the bed and nightstand. You dump out the contents and smirk triumphantly to yourself. He won’t be forgetting this birthday, that’s for damn sure. You prepare yourself, touching up your makeup and fixing your hair just right. You glance at the clock; ten more minutes before Gladio comes… “Heh...comes…” you snicker to no one but yourself. Someone is having too much fun as it is…

 

You hear the key turn in the lock, “Babe?” he calls quietly out to you. A little slurred, but as promised, not shitfaced. “Are you asleep already?”

 

“No, Daddy,” you say sweetly from the bed as he rounds the corner, eyes wide and slackjawed. Gladio’s eyes hone in on you, from your innocent looking pigtails to the bright red collar around your neck, to the massive red satin bow tied neatly around your chest, but giving just a hint of what’s under it. His eyes twitch at the thin panties you wore as you sat seiza style in the middle of the bed, hands folded like a little doll with leather shackles around your wrists.

 

“What’s this?” Gladio smirked as he approached you. He loved hearing you call him ‘Daddy’, almost as much as you using the baby voice on him. But you don’t use the voice now. In fact, you don’t speak at all, but stick your tongue out at him childishly. “Do that again,” he growls, “and Daddy will put it to better use.”

 

You stick your tongue out at him again, this time blowing a raspberry at him with a girlish giggle. He’s catching on now, and he gives you a smirk before fixing you with a stern glare. “Are you trying to sass me, young lady?” he narrows his eyes at you.

 

“No, Daddy.”

 

“Are you lying?”

 

Your turn your face away with a blush, muttering “Yes, Daddy,” lowly and seductively. Gladio’s eyebrows perk up at the sultry sound of your voice. He takes another step towards you, slowly understanding your game.

 

“You know Daddy has to punish you for lying, right?” he purrs. Gladio makes a slow tease of slipping off his belt, folding it in half and giving the leather a loud, crisp ‘SNAP!’ that surprises you.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” you say. Your lover makes a turning motion with his finger and you obey him, turning your body towards the headboard.

 

“On your knees, sweetheart,” his gruff voice already heady with anticipation. You lean forward like lynx stretching forward to reveal the same leather cuffs on your ankles as well. Gladio licks his lips, dragging the chilly leather belt across the exposed skin of your backside. “You know, babe, it’s a special day for Daddy.”

 

‘ _ Oh, now you remember _ ,’ you roll your eyes at yourself, but smile inwardly anyway. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“I think I should spank you for every year…”

 

Your eyes widen at the threat. How old is he? Twenty...shit...twenty-four? You clench and release your fists knowing damn well you won't be sitting down for a week. Minimum.

 

You feel his rough, yet gentle hands along your skin just before…

 

_ SNAP _ !

 

You let out a surprised squeal, but Gladio is already rubbing away the sting. “One,” he grunts, then another resonating spank to your ass on the other cheek forces another squeak out of you. “Two…” he purrs. 

 

The third time he spanks you, there was a sharp sting, but it melds into a warm, gooey feeling that tingles on to your sensitive areas. The fourth, about the same...but the fifth time the leather makes contact with your rear, you moan out loudly and pleasurably. “Mmm, yes Daddy…”

 

Gladio tosses the belt aside, a grin on his face as he watches you. “I think that's enough,” he says. You bury your face in the blankets, thanking the Six that he didn't carry out all twenty-four years. As much as you like giving Gladio control, he can certainly get carried away if you let him. Gladio soothes away the remaining sting on your flesh, cocking his head to the side as his hands run up the length of your spine, dancing across the back of the satin bow. “This for me?” he snickers, tucking a long finger under the material. 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” you reply, sneaking a hand under the pillows to retrieve another naughty piece of your foreplay. You make an obvious show of hiding something, making sure your lover caught you trying to tuck it between your legs.

 

“What’re you hiding, missy?” he grumbles, peering around your hips as you sit on your knees again with a smile. Got him.

 

“Nothing, Daddy,” you simper. You feel Gladio behind you, his breath smelling of alcohol, but not too much. You'll have to thank Ignis for getting him to drink a little less tonight. Gladio nips at your ear, trailing a skilled hand up your side, skipping over the satin and reaching your shoulder.

 

“Don't make Daddy take it from you,” he smiled darkly. You lick your lips as your eyes roll back at the idea of him carrying out such a command. His hand roams down your front, again, disregarding the ribbon and opting to leave goosebumps all over your body. He reaches that scrap of fabric someone had the nerve to call underwear and slips his hand beyond it. “Open up, buttercup,” he growls.

 

You obey him, opening your legs just enough to let him slide further down, pressing against your folds and circling gently. Your breath hitches in your throat and your head falls onto his muscular shoulder. “More…” he says, sucking at your neck. You shuffle your knees apart a bit more, which in turn gave Gladio more room to work. His finger curls up into you and you groan out louder. “Mm… good girl…” 

 

He slips a second finger in, forcing a jerk of your hips into his hand. Then, all too soon, Gladio’s expert fingers draw away, taking the small bundle you were trying to hide. “No fair, Daddy,” you pout at him. An amused chuckle rumbles out of his chest as he looks the thing over.

 

“Hm. This looks like some pretty sturdy rope, sweetheart,” he smirks at the black bundle of nylon rope, then his attention shifts as the sparkle of the ring on your collar catches his eye. “What would Daddy use this for, I wonder?”

 

Bingo. 

 

You turn to face him, taking the rope and tossing it to the floor before curling your arms around his neck, grinding slowly against his cock through his trademark leather pants. You bring your face to his, running your lips over his. “Play with me, Gladdy Daddy. I’ll even let you pick the game.”

 

“Oh, you will?” he mutters at you with a devious smirk. He runs his hands over your body as if he’s never touched your skin before; admiring the smoothness of it and creating little shivers of anticipation the reach the tips of your extremities. He flicks his tongue along the outside of your ear, sucking on your earlobe for a moment before biting down in a way that makes you gasp. “It is my birthday,” he growls, “so how about a game of ‘Daddy Says’?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” you barely even hear yourself say just before the birthday boy takes your lips with his. Even his tongue had some kind of warrior’s strength to it as it roams over the surface of yours. In fact, you crave that bit of dominance to contrast the feather light strokes on your skin made by his calloused hands.

 

Gladio pulls away, his amber eyes looking over you. “Daddy says stand up,” he orders you. You do as you’re told. “Daddy says...no panties,” he gives you a snarky smirk as his gaze flits between your eyes and your panties. You move to take them off, but Gladio stops you, his grip hard on your wrists. “Better yet…” He digs his nails into the fabric and the sound of (thankfully inexpensive) material ripping to shreds bounced off the walls. “There. Now then,” Gladio steps back, still somewhat staggering off the beer from the bar, “Daddy says help him out of his clothes.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” you purr and you close the gap between you, smoothing over his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles underneath. You bring your hands to his chest, running your palms over the buttons on his shirt. You glance up at him, devilish glint in place, and rip open his shirt, delighting in the sound of buttons hitting the hardwood. Gladio gasps at you, his eyebrows knitted together in a mock scowl. “Oops,” you shrug.

 

“Trying to play rough with me?” he grit as you tear through his undershirt, your nails scraping his chiseled chest in the process. Thin welts bloom on his skin and you immediately run your tongue over the marks to soothe them.

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” you say as you work on loosening his pants, though you put a bit more care into not ruining them as they were your lover’s favorite pair. You peel them away, noting that he had an unfair advantage, and yet it turned you on to see him going commando. You give him a sultry stare.

 

“Hey, I was hoping to get a little at least,” he chuckled. A little…  _ honestly… _

 

You lick your lips, preparing to give him a little, but he stops you with his meaty hand. “Daddy didn’t say, did he?”

 

You give him a childish groan, pouting up at him. “Please, Daddy? It’s so big and thick… pretty please?” Gladio’s lidded eyes rake over you. He brings his face close to you, his breath hot against your face.

 

“Daddy. Didn't. Say.” he smirks at you, truly toying with your emotions. ‘ _ Two can play this game,’  _ you think to yourself, and you reach out to his magnificent manhood, but just as you close your hand around him, his massive fingers wrap around your wrist, a grip so firm you just know there's going to be a bruise under that leather cuff. “Tsk, tsk… such a bad girl,” he frowns at you. You look up at him with a dark rush of excitement to see your lover's eyes blown wide, the amber softness replaced with a dark, lusty glare. “I think you need a time out.”

 

Gladio pulls you up by your arm and shoves you roughly onto the bed. You land spread eagle on the sheets, watching closely as he bends to pick up the bundle of rope you'd discarded. “Hmm. Not enough to tie you to the bed…” he mused, “But maybe we can still learn to keep our hands to ourselves, hm?”

 

Gladio slips the rope smoothly through the loop in your collar, then pulls you upright, shifting you onto your knees again. It took a bit of finagling and a few giggles on your end as he tickled at your sides, but Gladio had you bound to yourself like a neat little parcel. The nylon bindings run from your collar down the valley of your breasts and between your legs, pulled taut against your pussy to spread your folds, then pass through the rings of the straps on your ankles and wrists behind you, and tied with a neat bow. 

 

“Don't you look sweet?” he hummed once he'd finished and tested the knots. He circled back around to face you. “What did you get Daddy for his birthday?”

 

“Open it, Daddy,” you smirk at him. He returns your expression with one of his own, taking the satin bow and all but tears it from your body.

“Mm… all for me…” he growls. He takes a firm handful of your breasts massaging hard and pinching at your nipples. The tension shoots through your body, dancing on that bundle of nerves that's becoming more than aggravated with the lack of release. You lick your lips with a moan as he plays with you, and it doesn’t escape his notice. “What did I tell you about that tongue, missy?”

 

“That if I do it again,” you purr as you watch his facial expression, “Daddy will put it to better use.” You slide your tongue over your lips again, daring him to make good on his word. He does so, shocking you as he yanks you forward by the bit of rope near your collar until you’re eye to eye with his cock. He’s harder than steel with girth to spare, steadily leaking precum; a sight that makes you damn near ravenous for him.

 

“Be sure you take all of it, sweetheart,” he tells you, “Every...fucking...inch…”

 

You open your mouth and Gladio’s length slides against your tongue. Tasting the salty essence at the tip, you relax your jaw to allow him entrance. He stops about midway, hissing and huffing at the feel of having you around him. You put on a little show with what you have to work with as you hands are bound behind you. He groans at your ministrations, letting the rope go slack and opting to take a fistful of your hair instead. “Mmm...good girl…” he mutters between grunts, “Ngh...you take Daddy’s dick so well…”

 

You gaze up at him, an adoring look in your eye as you work him over, gradually taking more of him in until your nose barely brushes his pelvis. You’ve always found it a challenge to deep-throat him, but you were always well rewarded for it. Gladio’s breath catches in his throat and you smile smugly to yourself. His hips buck a few times against your chin and he pulls out sharply, leaving you gasping for air as he sets you back on your knees. 

 

“Daddy wants to play another game,” he growls once he can regain his breath. He takes the forgotten ribbon and places it over your eyes, tying it securely at the back of your head, making sure it wasn’t too tight. “The rules are simple. Just tell me what it is I’m doing.”

 

You cock an eyebrow under the ribbon, “Ok…” You hear a slight shuffling in front of you, then the feel of years of broadsword training grip at your breasts again. “Mm...Daddy’s playing with my tits,” you say.

 

“Good,” he says, “What else?”

 

You feel his hands drag downward along the rope, coming to a stop just above your dripping sex. “Y-you’re going to finger my pussy,” you breathe, anxious for the contact, but he detours along your thigh instead. You give an impatient groan, just imagining the smug look on his face.

 

“Strike one,” he says in your ear, then you suddenly find yourself on your back, your hands pinned behind you and beginning to tingle. There’s movement on either side of you as the mattress gives and you feel Gladio’s cock nestled between your breasts. “What’s Daddy doing now?” he pants at you, pushing your tits together and rocking his hips against you, slowly building speed.

 

“You’re...fuck...you’re fucking my tits…”

 

“Mm...yes...g-good girl…”

 

The bed shifts again and you feel your body maneuvered upright again, but there was something beneath you that kept your legs open. “Ooooohhh yes, Gladdy Daddy!” you scream out. Gladio’s tongue laps at your clit, running circles around your entrance before shoving inside. 

 

“Tell me,” he reminds you. 

 

“Daddy’s...mmm gods yes... Daddy's eating m-my pussy...fuck!”

 

Your breath becomes erratic and your hips lose their coordination as you rock against against his mouth. Gladio holds you against him, gripping your hips and pressing you down to keep you keening and screaming.

 

You're reconsidering the rope now; there's nothing you want more than to touch him, to be able to wrestle him down (somehow) and take control. A rather minute part of your brain is reminding you that it's about him tonight and that you shouldn't be so selfish. 

 

Gladio has his fill of you, then slips from beneath you. “Strike two,” he chuckles. Your eyebrows scrunch together, confused. Your lover notices and another laugh rumbles out of him as you feel him slip a hand at the wetness he'd made on you. “This? This belongs to Daddy.”

 

You keen at his touch, then gasp as he grabs at your breasts again. “These too,” he adds.

 

“Mmm...no,” you sigh out, knowing exactly how to break him of his concentration on this game, “It's mine. And you. Can't. Have it.”

 

Strike three...

 

You know his eyes flashed. Even beyond the blindfold, you know the face he’s making and that your comment was not going to go unpunished. Gladio bends you forward, harshly gripping your neck and driving you into the mattress. You turn your head to the side to breathe, but he gives you nothing more than that. “I think it’s time Daddy punished you for being so mouthy,” he growls. You feel him behind you and your entire being aches for him. You feel the tip of his cock on your ass, but then it goes away. “I hate to break character,” he mutters, a light chuckle in his voice, “but did you get any--”

 

“Right pillow,” you laugh. You sense his smile at your back as you hear him flip the cap on the bottle of lube, followed by a cool sensation at your tightest hole. You relax and let him prepare you with the same concentration of a heart surgeon. While thoroughly enjoys being rough with you, Gladiolus would sooner renounce his role as the King’s Shield and eat his sword before he hurts you without your consent. He prepares himself as well, closes the cap and places the bottle on the night stand should he need more.

 

“Now then…” he whispers in your ear, the proximity surprising you as he resumes his hold on your neck, “Where was I?”

 

“Punish me Daddy,” you sigh, no longer able to control the need in you for him to ravish you into oblivion and back. “I’ve been such a bad girl…”

 

Gladio groans at your words and stuffs himself into your anus, inch by thick, pulsing inch until he’s securely inside you. He gives you a moment to adjust, but just a moment, then he rears back to slam into you, rattling your teeth and stealing away your breath as he does it several times more. “Fuck, baby girl,” he grunts as he works you. His grip on your neck fades away to your hips as his pace becomes erratic.

 

“Yes...mm, fuck me Gladdy…” you keen. Gladio’s hand reaches forward, quickly making swipes along your clit that made your pussy contract with the onset of one hell of an orgasm.

 

“You’re so close,” he grits, “I can feel it. You wanna cum? You wanna cum for Daddy?”

 

“Ah, shit...yes…” you squeak out, and just as quickly everything stops and you feel his hair on your shoulder.

 

“Who do you belong to?” he growls. Surely he wasn’t expecting you to answer, as out of breath as you are. When you don’t give him a response in a satisfactory amount of time, he pulls out of you, leaving you with a slew of angry emotions. 

 

“No, Gladio, please,” you beg him, “I need to cum!”

 

“Then tell me,” he says. He pulls you upright, circling in front of you and lifting you up by the waist and securing you around his, his hands under your thighs to hold you just above his length. He teases you with it, riling you up past the point of unbearable. Had your hands been free, you’d have slapped him and taken the satisfying punishment afterward. ‘ _ Let’s not rule it out for later _ ,’ you somehow think to yourself, but Gladio’s voice brings you back. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“ _ You _ ,” you say impatiently. For the love of the gods, you just needed release! To hell with his birthday now!

 

“Now you’re just being petulant,” he growls. He turns his body and falls back onto the bed, taking you with him and positioning you to ride him. “Say it like you mean it.” And with that, his thick, meaty girth slides home into you, his hips jerking upward to that perfect spot.

 

Your orgasm returns with a vengeance, claiming your full being as you help it along by leveraging yourself up and down in time with his thrusts. “Oh, yes...it’s yours. All yours…no!” Your lover pins you down, stalling your movements and stopping his own.

 

“Who. Do you. Belong to?” he says darkly.

 

You felt tears under your blindfold. Had you known he’d deny you like this you wouldn’t have set all of this up. ‘ _ Yes you would _ .’ Ok so you would, but you had hopes that he would be fair… ‘ _ Not really… _ ’ Well, all you know now is that you wanted to cum a thousand times around your lover, screaming his name loud enough to be heard in the darkest recesses of the Astral plane, even. All for Gladiolus Amicitia.

 

‘ _ Damn… it is his, isn’t it? _ ’

 

You suck on air as you flex your fingers behind you. “It’s yours, Daddy,” you say sincerely, “All yours.” Gladio’s hand reaches up to caress your face, sneaking behind your head to untie the ribbon. An errant tear slips down your face as your eyes adjust to the light and he wipes it away with a soft smile.

 

“Good girl.” He releases you and resumes pace, watching your breasts as you bounce, reclaiming your release a third time, this time Gladio’s right behind you. His movements become jerky and his grip falters. “Oh gods above,” he grits, “Feels so fucking good…” He sits up as you ride him, taking a pert nipple into his mouth, “Cum for Daddy,” he says, “cum nice and hard, babe. For me, just for me.”

 

“Ah...yes... _ yes _ ... _ yes _ …oh,  _ Gladio _ !” you scream, your release finally catching up to you and Gladio fucks you through it, marking his release as well and shooting a massive load up into you, your name falling carelessly from his lips with a beastly growl. He lifts you up just enough to see your mingling essences drip down his slowly softening cock before slipping out completely and unbinding you from yourself, a sated smile on his face.

 

“Maybe I  _ could _ celebrate my birthday a little more,” he snickers. You both force your bodies to move to get cleaned up, then settle in bed together, opting to stay naked as your bodies tangle in each other, your hearts beating nearly in sync as he strokes at your hair. “You do know I’ll have to outdo you on  _ your _ birthday, right?” he whispers just as his eyes close.

 

You smile at the thought, already wondering what he’ll have planned for you. “Yes, Daddy,” you purr at him, dropping a light kiss on his nose and murmuring a quiet ‘happy birthday’ before drifting to sleep yourself.

  
  
  



End file.
